The fight against fate!
by SlowSnow
Summary: After a long fight Sasuke and Naruto defeat Kaguya and they finally face each other for their last fight. Hoping to finally bring Sasuke back Naruto pours all his chakra in a final rasengan and so does Sasuke in his chidori. A few seconds before the clash Sasuke suddenly says something softly like a whisper "Kaguya, help me finish him."
1. Chapter 1 - The gift part 1

This is a work of fan fiction. I don't own the character or the franchise. I don't want to. Enjoy the story if you can and leave a review with all of your complaints, hatred and desire to kill. I also accept those that are positive. I just never expect them.

The gift – part 1

"Sasuke, I will always believe in you … "

"Sasuke, you will always be a member of team 7…"

"Sasuke, you will always be my friend …"

"Sasuke, lets end this and go back to Konoha together…"

"Sasuke …. Why?"

I woke up suddenly from my dream. Pain jolted through my right arm and right eye. Using my chakra I felt a change in my right eye as the chakra was not the same as before. Trying to calm down, I looked around and saw that I was in a cave. I turned my head to try to see the exit when at a few meters from me I saw Hinata leaning on the wall with a pool of blood around her.

"Hinata! What happened? What is wrong with you?"

Maybe because of my scream or because she waited for me to wake up she also opened her eyes.

"Naruto.."

Her voice was weak, her skin was pale and the light from her eyes was slowly becoming dimmer and dimmer.

"Try to remember Naruto .. remember his betrayal."

When she said this she lowered her head as in shame. What does she mean by "his betrayal"?

Suddenly in my head a flood of memories attacked my brain. I gasped and then I started to remember. I killed Kaguya together with Sasuke or so I believed. While fighting with Sasuke to bring him back to Konoha suddenly he smiled at me before our last clash and then he said something ..

"Kaguya, help me finish him."

In that moment his chakra became a lot stronger and his chidori went through my rasengan destroying my right arm and eye. Before fainting I saw him smiling at me with in a wicked manner and his last words sent chills on my back.

"Everyone forgot about my brother, about his sacrifice, about everything he has done. Because of this I shall punish them. I will become their god and show them how wrong they were to underestimate the Uciha clan."

He started to laugh as madman and tried to get close to me. I closed my eyes and lost my conscience. Wait, something is wrong, if he destroyed my right arm and eye, why can I see and why do I have my arm?

"Hinata, I remember now… but what happened after that?"

She raised her face so I could see her better when something got my attention. The right part of her face was covered in bandages.

"N-No way… Hinata, why did you give me your eye?"

"Naruto… don't worry, I gave you my eye because it was needed for both of us to not be affected by the infinite tsukuyomi. Because of this I put my eye instead of your left one."

Every word was said with a lot of difficulty. It felt like with each word she got closer to death.

"Then what about my right eye? Where is Kakashi? Where is Sakura, Tsunade, everyone else?!"

I started screaming my last words, I couldn't understand what happened. I believed in him, in my friend. I hoped he was the one to truly understand me. But in the end he betrayed me and still wished to end my life.

"Calm down .. Naruto, after you were defeated all the kages together with the rest of Konoha's ninjas fought against Sasuke to save you. During the fight Kakashi managed to pull out his right eye that received the gift of the sage of six paths. His eye was put instead of your crushed one. After Kakashi gave me the eye, he was stabbed by Sasuke's sword and died without being able to at least say goodbye. Tsunade understood Kakashi's intention and came to you and recovered your arm using Hashirama's cells but she used her life force and died. After that Kaguya suddenly revived and gave Sasuke a new eye, a new sharigan. With the help of Kaguya, Sasuke killed everyone while I barely escaped thanks to Shino's bugs that hid us from his chakra."

Her words were like a cold rain that chilled my bones.I finally understood. Because of me, of my relentless chase after Sasuke, everyone died. Everyone, everyone, everyone! ... I let my head fall on my chest losing all hope.

"Hinata .. I'm really useless. Because of me so many of my friends died. Why do I have to live when they died?"

After a few seconds of silence I was slapped. I raised my head to see Hinata crying while grabbing my collar.

"Why do you think everyone sacrificed? Why? Because they put their trust in you! Because they think you can still change something, because I think you can save this world… Naruto, never wish something like this" her words were almost choked by her crying "never.. don't forget that you are my most precious person."

She was afraid. She was scared. But she still put her trust in me enduring the pain. What am I doing? I slapped my checks and then smiled at her.

"Sorry Hinata. I'm sorry, please forgive me. Please tell me the rest. By the way, where is Shino?"

Seeing me smile calmed Hinata and she stopped crying.  
"Shino is dead, after Sasuke understood what we were planning he searched for the bugs chakra. Shino felt it and left with the bugs while evolving a few ones to protect us for a while. After he died, the bugs left, so I used my chakra to create a barrier around us. After I created it I understood that your chakra was still going outside of my barrier because it didn't recognize my chakra and tried to escape. Sasuke could feel it so I gave you my right eye. There is a technique that a few of the Hyuuga clan can use that allows them to pass their eyes without any danger of rejection and together with them their special chakra, skills, and the ability to use the Byakugan even if the eye is destroyed and replaced. After I left the eye for a few days I changed it with your original one so that you would still be able to use what the sage of six paths gave you. Now you have rinnegan, sharigan, byakugan and the six paths nature chakra control. Please, Naruto, don't let Sasuke … end this … world."

Her words became fainter and fainter. It was almost impossible to hear her last words.

"Hinata, what is wrong with you? Hinata? Hinata?!"

"… Naruto, when I gave you my eye the technique that I used needed my life force in exchange. Because I was already injured by Sasuke I can't recover and I lost too much blood." Her eyes were slowly closing and her body was also colder." Take care of yourself Naruto and live, live and defeat Sasuke. I believe you can do it."

She leaned on my chest after which she raised her face while smiling and kissed my lips. I felt the taste of blood but suddenly she lost all her force and fell on my shoulder.

"Hinata wake up, Hinata!"

No matter what I said she didn't move anymore. I raised her beautiful face and kissed her once again. I finally understood how much I loved her, how important was she for me. I regretted everything. But it was already too late. I looked too much at Sasuke's back. I paid too much attention to Sakura's needs. Because of this I forgot about Hinata even though I always knew she wanted to be near me. While hugging her dead body I made a vow.

"Sasuke, I will kill you. I will erase your existence from this world!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The gift part 2

This is a work of fan fiction. I don't own the character or the franchise. I don't want to. Enjoy the story if you can and leave a review with all of your complaints, hatred and desire to kill. I also accept those that are positive. I just never expect them.

The gift part 2

When Jiraya died I was close to have my heart shattered. The only thing that kept it from breaking completely was Iruka-sensei. But now all of them are dead. Everyone sacrificed for me. This time, its better if it shatters. A heart that only believes in good and never tries to face the evil and accept it will never be able to truly save something. I was a moron. Hinata had to die for me to understand this.

The first week after Hinata died I couldn't bring myself to properly send her of. I let her in the depth of the cave near a wall hoping that somehow maybe she will wake up. Maybe she wasn't actually dead. I was scared to feel her pulse or even listen to her breathing. So instead I tried to understand what her byakugan is. If I wanted to somehow defeat Sasuke I need first to protect myself from him until I get stronger. Until then I can't let him sense my chakra. Thankfully now it's very weak. I concentrated the chakra on my left eye, made the hand seal and said "byakugan". I felt the chakra moving inside my eye in set pattern for a while until suddenly a headache made me almost faint. All the memories Hinata had were poured inside of my mind. Her endless training, her devotion towards her friends, her love for me, everything. When I opened my eyes outside was dark. Hours passed. I thought that I finally managed to accept all her memories when once again I felt like new information was given inside my mind. It was strange, I had already received all of Hinata's memories, so why?

Suddenly I saw something different, a place on the moon, a temple where the history of the hyuga was written next to another clan, the Otsutsuki clan. There was also a person there guarding it. He tried to interfere with my chakra so I couldn't get close to something. Suddenly he shouted.

"How do you dare, a person not from the pure hyuga clan come here to get the secret of the Otsutsuki clan?!"

I felt his anger, and maybe if it was before I would have tried to leave him alone. But now I couldn't. I tried to get help from the nature chakra when suddenly I went through his chakra and attacked his mind destroying it. He fell like a puppet that had its strings suddenly cut.

"What happened?"

I tried to feel my chakra when suddenly it felt like the entire nature chakra wasn't actually entering my body, but instead changing its form so I could use it continuously without having to store it inside my body. An endless sage mode without its previous dangers.

"This should have been the present from the sage of six paths."

I looked once again at the body of the young man with pale blue hair. I felt a little sad, but I understood that by wasting time over and over with this I would be killed. I accepted that only by killing I would be able to finally end Sasuke's plan. Talking to him never worked, and won't work even from now on.

I went further inside when I found a mass of chakra. I touched it a little when it started to get inside me. The chakra was from a strong member of the Otsutsuki clan. Maybe from the founder of the clan. I waited a few hours to get it all and then I understood why I arrived there. This chakra makes the byakugan evolve into something else. Its name should be, tenseigan. It seems chakra also holds some type of memory and it can be accessed. Then the abilities should be mostly like the ones from the rinnegan, attraction and repel. But it also should greatly improve physical abilities. Then I guess it can be used with all of the normal hyuga ninjutsu to make them stronger and more versatile. I opened my eyes. I felt how in my left eye a flower like pattern appeared but even though it should have been white something was different. It felt like it was somewhat different. For now that shouldn't mater. Now I could see the chakra inside my body. Its flow, and my chakra points. Also .. I should be able to use it the same as Guy did, opening the eight gates. So tenseigan makes the body stronger so it could withstand the enormous chakra. And because I can take it from the nature I'm not in danger of using my life force. This should be a good weapon. Around me the flow of nature chakra became visible but I can also make it disappear so it won't obstruct my view. I turned my head in Hinata's direction when I suddenly remembered that it also shows her chakra too if she is alive. It was too late to turn my head back, her from inside until I felt how I also bit inside my flesh. I turned around and started to create a barrier using the nature chakra. This way Sasuke would never be able to find me as long as he is not close enough.

I also used the chakra memories to try to understand the other eye jutsu. The sharingan took me five days to understand. All this time I was in a state where the nature chakra was completely protecting me so even if Sasuke was a few meters from me he wouldn't be able to find. I also used chakra to keep Hinata's body in a freezed state. In this time I obtained both the secrets of the sharingan and also from the other uciha ninjutsu. The fire jutsu were weak but could be used in many ways, the block and reflect ninjutsu were very complicated but also very strong. I created from a black six paths rod a samurai sword that could use the same principle of block and reflect like the one Madara was using. After that I started learning the other jutsu coming from the mangekyo sharingan. Amaterasu had the same principle as the normal fire jutsu but used a large amount of chakra and could only be controlled by the mangekyo otherwise they would burn even the user. After a few tries I could give it different form and also create a defensive form, but denser than the one sasuke was using, resembling a cloak that could extend to protect my entire body. Using Susano was hard as it needed chakra from both of my eyes. I only had it in one eye but after combining the sharingan with rinnegan it seems that I can be used even with one eye. The form of susano resembled the one sasuke was using but it didn't matter. I could use all the jutsu Susano was normally using so it was enough. The hardest was kamui. Sasuke couldn't use it but because of the rinnegan chakra I could understand it. After two days I could finally enter a different dimension. When I came back my chakra was already becoming different. It wasn't blue like I normally used it. It was now dark, a black color calmly moving around me with a hint of red. I tried to see how hard would be to use rinnegan but to my surprise it was as I had it from the very beginning. The rinnegan the sage of six paths gave sasuke was in complete form from what it seems.

From when Hinata died seven days passed. Nothing changed from the beginning. She was still there. Not moving. Not breathing. By using uciha fire jutsu I made a cave until the center of the mountain. I put her body down kissing her lips one last time after which I made the entire mountain collapse using the tenseigan while her body was protected by one of the 9 orbs that I had. Strangely, now I had one rod and 9 orbs. I left the cave after that one week and decided to go to the myoboku mountain to learn stronger nature jutsu.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mount Myoboku part 1

Mount Myoboku – part 1

"Now here I am. I wonder where are Gamakichi and the rest?"

"Who is there?"

"Oh, Gamabunta. How are you?"

After Gamabunta saw me he suddenly started to tremble. Suddenly he bowed his head hitting the earth.

"I, I didn't know the great Otsutsuki-sama would visit our mount Myoboku so soon."

I tried to sense the chakra around me but there was no sign of Kaguya. Only Gamakichi that was hidden a few meters behind Gamabunta and the head, Fukasaku, that was a few hundred meters away and coming closer. When he arrived and saw me, like Gamabunta he also bowed their heads down to the earth.

"Ohh great Otsutsuki-sama, its an honor that our Myoboku mount can receive your presence. If we can help you with something please tell us."

It seems that they don't recognize me. I tried to see what was different with my body but without seeing my reflection I couldn't be sure.

"I-.."

I shut up. There is no real reason to trust them. They could be already under Sasuke's sharingan control. It's better to try and see if I can truly trust them.

"Where is Naruto?"

Hearing my question both Fukasaku and Gamabunta suddenly grimaced.

"Oh great Otsutsuki-sama, who is the Naruto you speak of?"

"So you won't say that you even know. Very well, give me the life of the toad behind Gamabunta and I will leave you alone."

What am I saying? Gamabunta raised his scared eyes to look at me when Gamakichi came from behind him.

"Father, I'm leaving."

He said this with a smile and prepared to jump in front of me.

"No!"

Suddenly Gamabunta drew his sword and attacked me.

"You fool, why are you attacking Otsutsuki-sama?"

The great sage toad wanted to stop him but he already was only one meter away from me. Even so he was so slow, it felt like he was moving through an ocean of water. I used the sword that I created from the chakra to block and reflect. Gamabunta body flew dozens of meters through the air hitting a huge rock. Gamakichi looked at me scared.

"P-please, don't hurt my father. Its alright, you can have my life."

He drew his sword ready to take his own life. But I couldn't let him do that so before he was able to do it I stopped it.

"W-what happened?"

He couldn't see me moving so now he couldn't understand why he couldn't move the sword.

"Calm down Gamakichi, it's me, did you forget your friend?"

He saw me but in his eyes doubt and worry couldn't disappear.

"A-are you maybe Naruto?"

The great sage toad seemed to have figured it out.

"Yeah."

Gamabunta also came back and when he heard this he suddenly stopped from attacking me again and gave me a serious look.

"Are you really Naruto? Then why would you request my son's life?"

"I…"

Why did I do it? Eh?

"Calm down Gamabunta, let's hear Naruto first. Naruto, can you come with me to the great sage toad.

"Yes."

We arrived at the great sage toad in silence. Until we arrived there all the toads that saw me bowed their heads. The great sage toad too. I thought he didn't recognize me so I was prepared to say once again who I am.

"Welcome, Naruto."

"Fukasaku bring some of the clothes Jiraya brought for him when he was younger and give them to Naruto."

"Yes Gamamaru-sama."

"The rest of you, leave, I need to talk to Naruto alone."

The senile toad was suddenly acting like everything I saw before was an act. When all of them left he looked at me with a sad but also revering look.

"Naruto, can you please tell me what happened?"

I started telling him about the war but he stopped me.

"I already know, I want to know what happened to your body."

"I obtained all the great eye techniques and also the chakra nature control from the sage of six paths."

Gamamaru closed his eyes for a long time. Fukasaku came, left the clothes and left without wasting a second.

"Naruto, right now, you have thread upon a new path. First, do you know how you look?"

"What do you mean?"

With his finger he hinted the location of a pond in the corner of the room with clear water. I went there and I finally saw why both Gamabunta and Fukasaku couldn't recognize me. Long white hair like snow with bangs that feel to my chest when I leaned forward, a pale skin, tattered clothes covered by a black mantle made by using amaterasu covering everything from my neck until the ankles. It resembled the cloack that those from Akatsuki were using but it was a lot darker with not pattern. The greatest change was instead in my eyes. They were completely red with a black flame that was pulsating in the centre. What happened?

I changed my clothes with the ones from Jiraya that were an anbu set. . After I put them on I went back to Gamamaru.

"What happened my hair and eyes?"

He looked at me for a second before saying.

"Right now, you are an Otsutsuki clan member. But at the same time different from them."

"What do you mean?"

"Your white hair comes from the endless chakra that resided around you. Your hair is no longer part of your body and it won't get shorter or longer. It contains your chakra and reflects everything around you. Your eyes are now getting closer to the origin of the supreme chakra path because of this they contain the flame of origin than can ever obliterate amaterasu. Also you can see chakra even if it doesn't have a nature of its own, you can control it, change it and also destroy it. You hold the power to make a being that relies on chakra die by simply cutting of the chakra that normally resides inside its body. How many orbs can you create?"

"Nine."

He suddenly let a breath of relief.

"But I also used one to create a sword. So I think I used to have ten."

He shuddered a little.

"Naruto, you know why both Hagoromo and Kaguya couldn't create ten orbs?"

"No."

"Because they couldn't use the full path of origin."

"What do you mean? Kaguya is so strong and she can't use the full path of origin?"

"Naruto, do you remember how Jiraya looked when he used sage mode?"

"Yeah, he was resembling a toad…"

I suddenly understood, everyone who used the sage of six paths chakra had their bodies changed. They all had horns on their head or other changes.

"It seems you understood, yes, they all had incomplete control of their chakra. Kaguya attempted to use a third eye to use more of the chakra, but in the end she became weaker and was sealed by her two sons. The most they could use is ten percent of the origin chakra. You can use it completely."

"W-wait, then does that mean that I am stronger than Kaguya?"

"Not now, it will take one year for you to get used to everything and also change yourself."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You didn't observe?"

"What?"

"You are changing, not only your body and chakra, but also your own mind. You obtain wisdom from the chakra. It allows you to understand everything even the most complex chakra. Because now that you have the ten orbs not only you can use all the origin chakra, but also can evolve it, you will be able to use add the last change. Naruto, five orbs represent five elements, two orbs represent yin yang, two orbs represent life and death, and the last orb represents the origin. Once you attain the last one you will become this world's god."


	4. Chapter 4 - Mount Myoboku part 2

Mount Myoboku – part 2

"I can become a god? How could it be that simple."

"Naruto, don't forget that even Kaguya can't truly understand the chakra of origin. Only you can use it and also understand it. After you fully comprehend it you will be able to receive the information of your own chakra, chakra that holds the secret of chakra."

"How can I understand it?"

Gamamaru rose from his seat the made a hand seal and pressed on his own chair. A part of the stone disappeared and behind it a path uncovered.

"The sage of six paths once told me that for someone to be able to train in the chakra of origin he needs to understand each phase. Because of this he created his own training place, but he was only able to reach the ninth level at the end of his life. He also said that even if he had immortality he wouldn't be able to access the last layer. Go inside Naruto, once you come out you will be able to obtain your true powers."

I looked at Gamamaru and then at the path. I felt a strange attraction from that place. I started walking towards it but I stopped when I was next to Gamamaru.

"Gamamaru, would I be still me once I come out?"

"Naruto, now you are wise, you should know that becoming wise means changing yourself to be able to accept the world and also yourself. You never truly accepted yourself, you were always afraid of your power. You also only tried to see the good in people, and ignore the bad. Now you no longer wish to do so. Once you finish your training Naruto, you will no longer worry about this. This is the only thing that I can say."

I could see a profound meaning in his words. But I didn't have the time to hesitate.

"Thanks, I'm off. If Kaguya and Sasuke come here I will try to help no matter what."

"Don't worry Naruto, the sage of six paths felt that such a time may arrive so there is a way to completely close the entire mount Myoboku from this realm."

"Then its good. Say goodbye to Fukasaku and Shima, and also apologize for me to Gamabunta and Gamakichi."

"Go, Naruto."

I left in the dark path that was descending towards an unknown place. The stone also covered the path I entered. I walked for a few hours until I arrived in a cave. Inside it at the center there was a huge tree, higher than the highest mountain and wider than Konoha itself. From it the same chakra that I have was slowly pulsating.

"Why didn't I felt It earlier?"  
I got close to it and touched its surface. All my chakra started leaving my body faster than I could regenerate it. I tried to get my hand of the tree surface but I couldn't. It felt like it had the same attraction as Tenseigan. I gave up and instead tried to give all my chakra to it to see what it was trying to do with it. After one or two days at the end of my chakra I finally could break free from the tree. I feel on my back exhausted. The tree started glowing ominously. A dark light was devouring the space around me. From one of the branches a liquid started gathering and then fell on my head. A drop of chakra resembling a rain drop. Once it touched my head I lost conscience."

I opened my eyes. I don't know how much time passed. I was on top of a sea or ocean of chakra. I could feel its immensity through my own chakra.

"I guess this is the place where I have to train myself."

Six months passed. In the silence of that place I had to change the entire chakra nature in that space in different forms. First I had to change it from one element to another. It was hard at the beginning but after a while I was able to do it as easy as breathing. When it came to the yin and yang release, I had to understand that Chakra can achieve a different nature depending on a person feelings and wishes, they had the power to create something from nothing and also return everything to nothing. Because of this I had to condense the chakra from the entire ocean in just one drop and then I had to return the one drop to the immensity of the ocean.

The death path of chakra was simple as it meant burning the chakra to a certain degree. When I did it I felt a sharp pain in my heart like someone important to me was dying. I was happy to see that I only had to change it slightly to accept it. The last of the nine paths, life, was harder as I had to create something physical from the chakra. I decided to create a body for Kurama. I made it to resemble his usual form but made it smaller, about three meters high but with a body that could use the 9 chakra natures with his tails to a certain degree. I changed its normal reddish color to a black one with a flame on its forehead. After that I found Kurama inside me I sent some of the chakra to wake him up. He was startled at first because he didn't understand where he was but after feeling me he calmed down.

"Naruto, what happened?"

He looked around feeling a discomfort.

"What is wrong with you Kurama?"

"Nothing, just that I feel the presence of Haguromo, but it's also different. A lot stronger, so strong that it can't even compare to the one Haguromo had."

"I'm the source of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I prepared a body for you, would you like to have once again a physical body?"

"What? How? Where?"

"Calm down Kurama, yes or no?"

I laughed a little at his impatience.

"Of course!"

I took his chakra with also his life core and placed in the body that I created. I had to adjust the chakra so it won't refuse the body for a while but in the end everything connected.

"How are you feeling?"

"This is great Naruto, it feels a lot more powerful, just how …"

He looked at me for a second before fear filled his eyes.

"Calm down, its me."

"What happened to you Naruto?"

I used some chakra to send him my memories from the end of my fight with Sasuke until now. After he received them he fell asleep. One hour, two, three, even days. I got a little worried but after ten days he finally opened his eyes.

"Now I understand what happened. Are you alright Naruto?"

"What do you mean? I am alright. What about you? It took you quite a while to obtain my memories."

"You already changed a lot. I am not capable to even compare myself to you."

"Well, its alright. I'm glad that you are ok."

Somehow now I felt even closer to him. I could know what he thinks, what he feels, and I knew that I could trust him even with my life. He was now my brother. Strong emotions started to make me tremble as I got close to him and hugged his head that was lowered at my level.

"I missed you my friend."

He closed his eyes and put his head on my back.

"I also missed you Naruto."

After I stayed like that for a few minutes I took a little distance from Kurama facing him.

"Now I have to master the last path. It will take longer so I need you to protect me if something happens."

"Don't worry Naruto, I will protect you with my life."

After he sat on a stone plate that I made with the chakra around me I put my head on his fur and feel in a trance trying to understand the last path. He put his tails over me and also started thinking of his new abilities. Strangely, I felt a lot more relaxed now that Kurama was with me. It felt like it didn't matter that all my friends died. I could accept it. Once again, I started training.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mount Myoboku part 3

Mount Myoboku - part 3

As I went deeper inside my conscience I found an orb where the chakra of origin was giving a faint pulse. I approached it and then suddenly I was transported to a place outside this world. I couldn't feel any chakra around me.

"Where is this?"

"Good question. Where do you think it is?"  
A deep voice resembling the one of an old man entered my conscience. I didn't expect someone to answer so I tried to find the source of the voice. I was inside an endless white room. Everything was white. There should have been a source of light inside but I couldn't find it either. I gave up on searching for the owner of the voice and just took it as a means for me to understand what power I hold.

"I .. don't know."

"Good, when in doubt, say it so. It's better to admit that you don't know something than to ignore everything you don't understand and decide it doesn't exist."

"What is your name?"

"Name, hmm, a name holds an identity for a person, it holds their being in a set place inside a society. But I'm not inside your world. Because of this I don't have a name like you do. If you want to really know my name, then I shall be named Endless."

"Endless?"

"Yes, because I'm not fixated inside a place and neither ruled by a physical body. I am free, so I'm everywhere."

"I understand."

"It seems my gift finally fell in the hands of a person who could accept it. Too bad it took time and a special situation."

"So you are the one who gave chakra to this planet?"  
"Yes and no. What I gave to you was a way to gain power. You just believed it was set as an unique power."

"Then chakra is not the power of life?"

"No, of course not. It's just a system. If you had made a different choice that power would have become technology, magic, spirit or anything you wanted so."

"Then what is the chakra of origin?"

"Try to adjust all the types of chakra until now to create a tower. Once you are able to do so you will understand. Take your time. I will leave you alone until then."

Feeling that the owner of the voice no longer was paying attention to me I tried to fix every type of chakra under my control in the same form, a plate, and stack them. Making a change for each one of the chakra natures at the same time was hard. I don't know how much time passed but in that space I couldn't feel that it had any value. In the end I managed to create the tower when it suddenly dispersed creating a chakra without any type of nature. In this case maybe it would be better to call it simply a power.

"The chakra of origin, is the original power without any form."

"Yes, it seems you have the right ability. Too bad that you already forgot yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Think about your past, your mindset and your actions. Try to see if you are the same as the one who was called Naruto."

I started to think when I suddenly felt like the me of the past was a different person with almost nothing to resemble how I was now.

"What happened to me?"

"Welcome!"

The voice happily said.

"Where?"

"To a place called the realm of gods."

"…"

"You should be able to understand it now. I said too bad because it would have been interesting for you to retain the same mindset. But now you are a god. From now on your don't have a name, but you can chose to call yourself the same as before. Also, do you wish to remain in this world, or to go to another one?"

"A-Another world?"

What is he talking about. What other world?  
"Oh, it seems you don't understand. I am not a god, I am just the origin of a gift. Someone placed me in this world for you humans to be able to reach a place. That place can be opened by one person, by many, or by none. It just depends on what people decide to rely on. Themselves, or another power."

"Then there are other worlds like this one?"

"Yes, but you can't go to them. There are worlds that are especially for people like you. There you can pursue even greater power or just accept the peace of a place where time won't affect you."

"I …"

I felt like I wanted to leave to that place right then. But something kept me from saying it.

"You have some things to finish. It's alright. Before you go I will give you the secrets to use all the possible jutsu. Use the orbs to store different jutsu and use them without wasting time to form it using hand signs."

In my mind different combinations of chakra started to appear, even the one tsuchikage was using, dust release. Jutsu that could destroy the entire village like konoha in one second. The strongest jutsu was a five element nature change based on wind fire earth lightning and earth. It resembled my rasengan, but it was half the size. Its power could destroy the entire land of fire in an instant. A ball of darkness with five orb moving slowly inside it.

"These jutsu are strong. But by simply using the origin you should be able to use the 9 orbs and the sword you have to simply erase everything you wish. For now go and end your mission. I will wait for you to chose and change what you wish to change."

I woke up. I was near the tree while Kurama was staying a few meters away from me.

"Welcome back, master."

He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Kurama. It's alright. I will allow you to be the last to call me Naruto."

"Welcome back Naruto."

I smiled at him and he also smiled at me. Both of us changed greatly.

"Let's go out Kurama."

"Yes Naruto."

Behind my back the huge tree started to disappear like It was just mist. After it disappeared a dark orb went inside my body. Its power couldn't be compared even to all the nature chakra that I could use before. A little of that power and it was enough to erase all the beings in this world.

I got on Kurama back and hurried out of the passage. When Gamamru saw me he just bowed his head and said a few words.

"It's been one year. Congratulations."

I nodded my head at him and left the space of Myoboku mountain.

…

After Naruto left, Gamakichi, Gamabunta and Fukasaku entered the room where Naruto was a few seconds before.

"Is Naruto alright?" asked Gamakichi in an worried tone. He forgave Naruto's actions from when he came even if he couldn't understand them.

"Yes he is alright."

"Great sage, is Naruto still the same Naruto?" Gamabunta asked and Fukasaku that had the same question just nodded."

For a few seconds Gamamaru was silent pondering on how to answer the question. Sighing loudly Gamamaru answered their question in a somewhat bitter tone.

"Naruto is already gone. From now on, his choices will decide the fate of this world."

Fukasaku and Gambunta went silent and turned to leave. Gamakichi still looked at Gamamaru like he had some other questions. But seeing the face of his father he gave up and left with them.

Gamamaru that remained alone closed his eyes while pondering on some of his thoughts.

"He was indeed the child of prophecy, but at the same time it can be said that the prophecy didn't accomplish. I wonder why?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Keeping a promise

Keeping a promise.

"Naruto, do you know where should we search for Sasuke and Kaguya?"

"We don't need to search, I already know where he is. We could teleport there but there is no reason to hurry."

"How do you know where he is?"

"Right now the chakra from everywhere is under my command and its giving me information about everything. As long as Sasuke is using his chakra I will know where he is."

"I understand. Also, Naruto, do you still feel angry about what Sasuke did?"

I sighed when I heard his question because I was thinking about the same thing.

"I wonder about that. I'm angry or maybe just frustrated that I didn't have the power to stop him from doing what he wanted. If there is someone that I really hate then that person would be the Naruto from the past. If I had just a little doubt inside my heart I wouldn't have taken Sasuke's words for granted. But that's all. Hinata died, all my friends from Konoha died. Almost all shinobi died too. There is no point in hating someone from doing something you couldn't stop."

Kurama stayed silent a few seconds.

"You've changed a lot Naruto."

I put my head on his fur and asked.

"Do you believe I'm worse?"

"No. Not in my opinion at least. I'm proud to be your companion Naruto. At least now you actually dress better."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"What do you mean Kurama?"

Kurama turned his head and looked at me while grinning.

"You used the same clothes all the time. A black and yellow costume for a ninja made me feel embarrassed for you. At least now you dress as a proper ninja. Even if the white hair and your eyes are quite different from a normal ninja."

"Pff, good to know."

"It seems your eyes changed again by the way."

"What?What do you mean?"

"You have a black flame in center of your eye with small orbs around it. I guess there should be nine orbs."

I tried to sense the chakra from my eyes and I could feel rinnegan, sharingan and tenseigan all being active at the same time. Also I felt I could control all the nine orbs at the same time.

"It seems that this should be the last form of dojutsu. Its quite strong."

"I don't really understand but you at least look cool."

After Kurama said that we both laughed for a few minutes.

"Now, should we depart? How fast can you run now?"

"Hehe, no need to run."

"What do you mean?"

Wind gathering at Kurama's feet creating a circle that raised his body in the air.

"I can control the wind chakra to move my body through air now. It's quite easy after I learned all the changes in chakra nature."

"Are you able to manipulate all the chakra natures?"

"Yes. After you fell asleep when you were training I took half of the chakra from around you and used it to train. It went a lot faster than I could have ever trained."

"… wait a second, so it took me that long to understand the chakra of origin because you took chakra from me?"

His body shivered a little.

"Are you angry?"

I was a little pissed off.

"No, don't worry Kurama. But I think I should create another body for you. How about a rat with nine tails?"

"Spare me that. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

I laughed a little seeing how flustered he was.

"It's alright, I was joking. Gamamaru knew that I would need one year to master the chakra of origin so it was set for everything to happen like that."

"It is surely so." He sighed in relief."In which direction I need to go?"

I used my chakra to give him the route in his mind and he started moving fast.

"At this speed we should reach Sasuke in about an hour."

"Do you want to reach him faster?"

"No, I need to think for a while what should I do after I see him."

He nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the time until we reached Sasuke. When we finally reached Sasuke he was waiting on a cliff together with Kaguya.

"I was tired of waiting Naruto. Thanks for bringing your pet, I need it to finish my plan. Sadly a few of the other pets died by my hand a year ago. He will be useful."

"Naruto."

"Hm? What is wrong Kurama?"

"Is he a moron?"

"More or less."

"The heck are you both talking there. Get ready to be killed Naruto."

He activated Susanoo and got ready to shot Indra's arrow.

"You don't know how strong I'm now Naruto. Even without Kaguya's help I can cut in a thousand pieces. Die and become the last sacrifice for my plan. You false hero. Itachi is the real hero, the world will know this from this day on!"

He released the arrow that now alongside amaterasu had the lightning nature. In less than one second it was already in front of me. I drew the blade from my cloak and also released the nine orbs. I used the blade to block the arrow and instead of reflecting it I just dispersed it.

"That's all?"

"Hahaha, I see you've gotten some new tricks now. Thanks to my eye now you can use the truth seeking balls. A loser like can't stand a chance in front of me anyway. I'll show you how to use this power the right way."

He suddenly unleashed all the orbs straight to me.

"Block this if you can!"

I used a kekkei tota combining lightning fire and earth chakra. With this I created a web that from thin threads of chakra.

"Another trick of yours? Nice try, to destroy just one orb you need a huge amount of chakra. At most with all my chakra I can destroy two. Die now Naruto!"

The orbs hit the web and all of them disintegrated. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but no words could be heard.

"If you want multiple attacks just one orb is enough."

I used my mind to control one orb to split it in sixteen long spears connected at the center to short spear. I used sixteen of them to stab his legs and arms and keep him pinned to the ground while the last was standing over his heart.

"How dare trash like you attack me!? Fall prey to my sharingan!"

He tried to trap me inside an illusion while using amaterasu to burn me. I didn't block it but before the flames hit me the cloak extended and devoured his flame.

"W-what?! How is this possible. Kaguya, help me. Let's kill him."

"There is no way to kill him now."

"What bullshit are you saying!?"

"I don't have the power to defeat him."

She knelled down like she waiting for her death.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Naruto, what do you want to do with these two? I can kill both of them alone if you wish so."

"No need. Bring me next to Sasuke."

Kurama lowered his body next to Sasuke and I jumped from his back.

"Sasuke, it's time to end this."

"Like hell are you able to do it. I will get out of here and find a way to kill you in the end. Just wait, I'm going to have my revenge!"

He was screaming louder and louder. I put my hand on his forehead and connected a thin thread to his brain.

"Goodbye my first friend."

I sent chakra through the thread and destroyed all his nerves. The light from his eyes faded and died with his mouth opened. I closed his mouth and eyes and retracted the orbs and sword inside my cloak. I raised my head to look at the sky.

"Hinata, I fulfilled my promise to you. I'm sorry for being unable to protect you. Now … everything ended."


	7. Chapter 7 - A new companion

Dear readers, in the last chapter I wrote too much chuunibyou crap so I had to delete one thing at least. If you know what it is, good for you but please forget it! Thanks once again for reading.

….

A new companion

After I killed Sasuke I erased his body.

"Naruto, what are you going to do with Kaguya?"

"If she wanted to run I'm not so sure that I would be able to catch her. So she had that option. Instead she is waiting. I'm a little curious about what she wants to say."

I used the wood element to create two chairs. One beside her and one beside me. I sat down on one of them.

"Kaguya, raise your head. I don't blame you for anything that happened. I want to talk to you if you also wish so."

"If you allow me to raise my head and sit I will do so."

I couldn't understand why she was speaking in such a manner but I allowed her to do so without asking about it. In a dignified manner she raised her body and sat on the chair. I felt like I was watching a true lord not like those old man that controls the fire nation. I had stopped breathing while looking at her. I tried to not act flustered so I asked her about what I had on my mind.

"So, why did you chose to not run? I'm sure that you know what abilities the chakra of origin has. And also I don't see Black Zetsu. Where is he?"

"First, I will tell you about Zetsu. It will be faster to talk about this first. Black Zetsu was my only creation by using the chakra of life. Without having a substitute creating a new being is very difficult and he was created using almost all my chakra. He adored me as his mother and he did everything for my revival. When I consumed the fruit of shinju I understood what kind of power it contained but it didn't tempt me. I only tried to gain that power after I saw how easy it was for humans to have their heart swayed by power. They grew greedy on that power and I was afraid that once I will no longer try to keep them under control they might destroy this world. When I used infinite tsukuyomi I hoped I would be able to use the collective chakra to reach the chakra of origin and by using that chakra I would be able to create protectors for this world that wouldn't let them do what they wished. My sons were trying to protect this world so I thought they might understand. But instead of this they attacked me when I was at the weakest point. Seeing that they were unable to destroy me they sealed me. To take revenge for me black zetsu started a war between them and at the same time tried to find a way to resurrect me. The path he chose was full of blood. So after I revived I destroyed him."

"Wait a second, you know that by using infinite tsukuyomi all humans are trapped in a cocoon and transformed in white Zetsu."

"That is right and also wrong. Those that are trapped by the infinite tsukuyomi are exposed to strong chakra that affects their body. I only learnt this now. My sons believed that my plan was to trap them forever in that state. But there was no reason for me to do so. All the white zetsu are made because of my chakra and all of them retain some of my personality. They are peaceful and try to do their best for humans, but because the high amount of chakra affected them they no longer can think on a higher scale so they are easy to control."

She stopped talking to give me time to understand. Thinking about her actions it was easy to see that many things are how she said they were. Still, I didn't have any proof so I couldn't be sure.

"In the end, what is your plan?"

"I didn't die, so I just watched the world. When I was about to be killed by Sasuke and you I gave up. Shortly before you were able to kill me Sasuke used his sharingan to create an illusion that I was hit by your attack. Because of this I helped him."

"If you are trying to protect the humans why would you follow him?"

"Do you sincerely believe that peace would be so easy to attain? In the end even if I had died sooner or later someone else would try to gain power and rule over all humans. Sasuke wanted to use me to make all humans feel the pain Itachi felt by using infinite tsukuyomi. He was simply blinded by revenge. I had planned on using that power to help him finally attain peace and maybe start helping the humans."

"Why would I believe this?"

"There is no reason. But there is a way to create one. You should be able to know if I lie or not so are you willing to try?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I will bind my soul to yours so that you will be able to kill me anytime and have access to all my thoughts."

"And how will you do this?"

"By kissing you."

"… say again?"

"I have to give you my blood, chakra and breath of life. This is the only way."

Kurama that was laying next to me suddenly snickered.

"You heard her, and in the end it's not your first kiss. You have had your first kiss with Sasuke."

"Oh, so you have that kind of interest."

"Kaguya, don't listen to this brat."

"That really happened so I'm not lying."

"That was an accident. You have too much fun teasing me."

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, if she is not lying you have no reason to refuse unless you want to kill her."

"Very well, I give up. Kaguya, I accept, but what will happen to you if you do this?"

"I would also receive a little of your chakra and because of this my body might change. But that's all."

I nodded at her.

"Alright, go ahead."

She bit her lip and thin trace of blood could be seen. I closed my eyes and waited until I felt a warm sensation on my lips and a thread of chakra connecting to my soul. In that chakra I felt Kaguya's life core. After it connected to my soul, in my mind Kaguya's thoughts appeared.

"Now I hope you will be able to trust me."

I tried to answer but I still felt her lips on mine.

"Send your thoughts trough the my chakra tread."

"Like this?"

"Yes."

"Good, now I finished. You can open your eyes."

"Ok."

I opened my eyes and I saw Kaguya standing a few centimeters from my face. From her forehead the sign of her incomplete chakra control disappeared along with her third eye. She seemed younger and more beautiful with beautiful red eyes.

"You are starting too much at her Naruto, but oh well, if I had to compare her to all the humans I saw all this time she is certainly the most beautiful."

"Is this how you looked before eating the fruit?"

"Yes my master."

The way she was addressing me made me feel weird.

"No need to call me that."

"It's my choice." She smiled saying this."What are you planning to do from now on?"

I sighed and waited a few seconds before answering her.

"I don't know… I could revive everyone but, they already died. If I revive them everything in this world would change. Everyone would force themselves to be different and always live in fear believing they could die once I'm angered. That is not the life I want all humans to have. I can't do anything now."

Kaguya pondered a little before saying.

"What if .. there is a way to change things while something like this won't happen?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Re-End

Re-end

"What do you mean?"

"With your power you are no longer bound by time. This means that you could change things even before they happened. You could prevent anything you wish. Even the death of your own parents."

"You are telling me to go back in time?"

"Its possible. You should know this. Even with my imperfect power I attained immortality. With your power I don't believe its impossible for you to go back. It just depends on your choice."

I pondered for a while thinking if it really was a good idea. Redoing everything may bring a lot of good things, but also a lot of bad things. Because some people died others had the chance to change themselves and become stronger.

"Kurama, do you think it's a good idea?"

"Naruto, I'm with you since you were born. Now that we went through so many things, you are like family to me. You are my brother. No matter what choice you make I would support you. "

"Thanks Kurama."

"Master, what is your choice?"

I grimaced a little hearing how she was calling me but in the end I made my choice.

"Redoing everything is not an option. Life needs to move on. But there is only one moment in time where things can be changed, and that moment is the end of the fourth war."

"I see .."

Both Kaguya and Kurama sighed. I could guess what they were thinking.

"Calm down you guys, I'm not going alone. I'm taking you both with me. I'm going to replace your past identities with this one. I will have to create your body once again Kurama but that won't take long. The only thing that might change is what you wish to do Kaguya. If you want you can leave that place and I won't stop you."

"Are you going to abandon me? Are you going to leave me alone?"

Her voice was sad and her eyes were reddish. Seeing her like this made me quite surprised.

"Wait, Kaguya, you are thousands of years old, you even had two children, just why are you acting like this?"

While sulking she said.

"Both of them were created with chakra. I used my life force and blood so they didn't end like Zetsu. Do you believe the matriarch of the Otsutsuki clan was allowed to search for a partner? I only saw my parents one time since I was five years old. The only person I met more often was the last head of the Otsutsuki clan. Everytime I met other humans they just prayed at me. They never talked to me. I was forced to act in a way that would make them revere me but never accept me as a person. Because of this I changed. Only after being trapped and almost killed I gave up on everything. I finally make peace with my past by being yours."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"I guess even the most scaring person in history was just a little girl at some point."

I went to her and hugged her thin body.

"Don't worry, you will always be by my side."

She closed her eyes while smiling and buried her face in my chest. I wanted to break free but she wouldn't let me go. Kurama was laughing like mad near me.

"Hey, how long are you going to stay like this?"

"It's the first time someone hugged me, let me stay for a while."

One minute passed, then two, the three, after about ten minutes she finally let me go.

"Now I'm good, I will only request you to do this a few times per day master."

"W-what?"

Kurama once again started laughing at me while Kaguya was smiling with no worry.

"Can we go back to what we were talking before?"

Both of them calmed down and became serious.

"Yes master."

"Go ahead Naruto."

"…."

I told them my plan after which both of them stayed silent.

"It's a little risky Naruto. You won't be able to use your power from the very beginning."

"As long Kaguya won't interfere it should be alright."

"Don't worry master, but if something goes wrong I might have to act. And the fox would be sleeping at that time so he won't be of any help anyway."

"Ooh, nice words coming from the one who almost killed Naruto. How about we have a fight granny?"

"Shut up tanuki. If you don't want to be tailless you better know your place."

"Both of you calm down. I'm going to send us back."

I went inside my mind and like I guessed I arrived once again in that white room.

"Endless, you should have heard my plan. Can we go?"

"If that's your wish then yes. But remember, you are not able to die in this world. If things become too dangerous I'm going to act."

"Yeah, thanks E."

"Don't just shorten my name."

"It's too much of a pain to call you Endless."

He went silent.

"Very well. Link your mind to Kurama and Kaguya. I will send you back. Also I will do how you wanted but be careful not to lose yourself."

"Yeah, thanks."

In the next second a huge pressure fell on my mind and I felt like I was leaving my body. After a few second the pain disappeared and the view in front of me changed. I was inside my own self next to where Kurama used to be inside my own body. Right now Kurama had to play his part. In my hand the cores of the future Kurama and Kaguya were inside my hand. I closed my eyes and went inside my mind where I started merging with my personality from a few second before the clash between me and Sasuke started.

I stayed as an observer waiting for the right time to act. In the meantime E searched for the dead Itachi to recover his memories. A few minutes after the fight started E came back to me holding chakra that had what I needed from Itachi.

"Naruto, how are you feeling? Is the merging affecting you?"

"No, it seems that everything its going without any problems but I'm still not acting so I can't be completely sure."

"If something happens I will destroy your body and send your core in another body. I'm going to give Kaguya her core and also keep Kurama core until you decide to give it to him. I don't think he would be able to keep his mouth shut. Take care. "

I smiled at him knowing that he was actually worried not only for me but also for Kurama and Kaguya.

"Yeah, thanks E."

Sighing he left. The fight was dragging on to the part where Kurama gave me his chakra to counter Sasuke killing blow. Both of us were only using taijutsu but still tried to collect chakra for one final attack.

"I'm surprised even now to see how well Sasuke knew me. Everything he said in this fight was to make me lose focus and doubt my own ability to defeat him. Because of this without thinking I never used an attack to try to kill him even though all his attacks were meant to kill me. The time for me to act is getting closer nevertheless."

My last rasengang against his kagutsuchi. He saw my chakra and was about to talk to Kaguya. I had to stop before he tried to ask for help. I fused with my former personality and a wave of emotions almost overcame me. I somehow managed to contain the emotions and using the little chakra I had I sent the thread that contained the memories of Itachi into Sasuke mind. In that thread was all Itachi did for Sasuke and also his feelings of love, fear, hatred, kindness and guilt for all he had done. If revenge was eating Sasuke from inside then it's better to make him understand who Itachi really was, not the ideal from his mind. Sasuke opened his mouth for a second before closing it. He jumped and attacked me with his Kagutsuchi without requesting for help. I smiled and also controlled the chakra inside my rasengan to make it equal to the chakra he was using. That's when I lost my conscience.


	9. Chapter 9 - Returning to Konoha

Returning to Konoha

"Crap, it hurts. Having half of your arm blown off is not that easy to deal with as I thought. It seems Sasuke will also wake up. It's better to let the normal Naruto do the talking."

I broke the link between me and Naruto conscience and went inside the white room where E was waiting.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

"Yeah, I came here to stop my chakra from running berserk and heal my arm."

"Good. Seems like Sasuke is satisfied with this ending. And even if he is not by destroying his arm he is no longer capable of using any jutsu because of the blood loss and incapacity of forming seals."

"Yeah, it seems my plan went well. But we still need to make a few adjustments. How is Kaguya?"

"She was sulking. I don't have a form so she didn't knew I was watching her and because of this I saw her practicing how to kiss you once again by using her hand. She had a serious face."

"Seems like you had your share of fun."

"I can't say I didn't enjoy it."

We both laughed a little.

"Oh, it seems my body is losing conscience once again and I think so does Sasuke. Stop our blood loss or it will become a little dangerous and also block his memories about Kaguya. If you see some suspicious movement from Sasuke … kill him."

"Alright, get some rest."

"Bye."

Once again I fell asleep. When I woke up it was morning. Sasuke also woke up and I let Naruto continue to talk to Sasuke. After a while Sasuke finally accepted his arguments and relaxed his body.

Sakura and Kakashi came to us. Two seconds after she arrived Sakura started crying. Now this is annoying. I didn't fix everything just to see this woman crying again and again like a victim. Somehow I felt sorry for Sasuke having to deal with her. The former me acted like a moron and apologized to her and so did Sasuke. I can't understand why I had to apologize but my mind from before never thought too much about anything. Kakashi had a face like a parent finally seeing his children making peace. Strangely one of the children tried to kill everyone and once managed to do so. Another idealistic person it seems.

After we recovered a little from Sakura's healing by doing a seal together Sasuke and I dispelled the infinite tsukuyomi. After everyone talked for a while we each went towards our villages. Before leaving I went to Tsunade to tell her I needed another place for me to rest, a house a little farther away from the village. She wanted to ask me a few questions but I used a little of my chakra to awaken my sharingan and make her accept my request easier. After that I went to Sasuke and told him to meet me two weeks later.

When I arrived in Konoha I was put inside a hospital for two days before an Anbu came to tell me that the house was prepared. I was tired from all the visits even though I let Naruto do the talking so I told the Anbu to just tell me the details and I will find the house. I left the hospital and arrived at the margins of Konoha where near the other big houses of the most important clans was another new one for me. I found the room next to the yard and put a futon inside it. When the anbu came I had already swapped places so for the first time since I passed through time I fully controlled my body for a longer time than a few moments. I went inside my conscience where I put Kurama to sleep. Each time I took over I couldn't let him feel my presence or things would get complicated. I decided to create a new body for Kurama first before using his other self. After that I went to E to ask him something.

"E, tomorrow I'm going to create a body for you. What kind of body do you want?"

"Why do I have to leave this place and have a body?"

"Because it's a pain to not talk to you normally."

"Then what are you going to do when you have to switch places?"

"I will just recall you inside or if you wish I will give you a seal so you could use the flash to teleport somewhere else."

"You are not going to let me live here?"

"No."

I smiled at him until he gave up on opposing my idea.

"Very well. Create a small white snake. It's easier to hide my body like this."

"No problem. But are you sure? Don't you want something like what Kurama had?"

"No, and the body will change easier if its smaller after it reacts to my chakra."

"Alright. Could you tell Kaguya to come here and wait till I wake up?"

"Yes. Good night."

"Thanks."

Even if I didn't need the sleep, it felt better to rest like this. The next day when I woke up I felt something heavy on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see Kaguya sitting on top of me.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Master, you forgot about me?"

"No,calm down."

Her eyes were getting teary.

"You are just scaring me. Now that I'm back in my former body I have stronger emotions, so seeing you like this it's a little scary."

"Why?"

"Horns, a third eye, long hair falling everywhere around you, a huge kimono. You are the definition of a demon."

"I'm not a demon."

She pouted. It was a little cute and a little creepy. She let her body fall over mine and almost stabbed me with her horns. I wanted to first create the body for E but I have to change my priority or either I will die stabbed or because of a heart attack.

"Get up, I will lift the seal on my power and recover my normal body and then I will change your body."

She sulked for a while before accepting my proposoal. She left my body and sat next to me in a seiza position. I got up from the futon and went inside the yard. Because I didn't want someone to feel my chakra I sealed the space around the house. This barrier also prevented others from entering without my permission. I undid the seal on my power and I felt how the immensity of the chakra of origin was flowing inside my body changing it slowly. The dark chakra created a dark sphere around my body so that there won't be any interference. After a few hours I was finally able to feel that my body adjusted. I opened my eyes and the final doujutsu manifested itself allowing me to feel every chakra around Konoha. The cloak made from the amaterasu flame appeared over my kimono. From inside floating around me were the nine truth seeking balls and in front of me was the sword from the tenth ball. I retracted the orbs and sword inside the cloak and then dispersed it. This body was a lot stronger, almost indestructible and at the same time a lot easier to move. I made a step and arrived in front of Kaguya that looked at me with eyes that were asking what I was waiting for. I approached her face and kissed her. Once again her soul connected to mine and her body changed to her younger appearance. I felt a little relived seeing her going back to a normal body. After that I created the body for E which was easy to create. After E went inside it, the white snake had eyes like me and a small horn in the middle of its head. Small black flames also covered his body. Seeing his appearance I wanted to ask him how strong he is but he just brushed me off and found a place inside the house to completely fuse with the body. I let him leave after which I made Kaguya take care of the home while I returned Naruto to his normal house planning to come from time to time to create Kurama's body. After that I needed to finish the things that would at least prolong the peace for this world.


	10. Chapter 10 - Revealing the facts

Revealing the facts

Two weeks passed, in the meantime I created the body for Kurama and he happily started to sleep all day long or fight with Kaguya. Thankfully, only with words. Kaguya wanted to visit the village and I had to go with her so she wouldn't get lost at first. Of course, she transformed into a different person otherwise Konoha would get evacuated before we reached even one shop. After she got used to the village she left alone to buy different things that she liked from the money I received from Tsunade. In the meantime because my new body had a different chakra and problems could appear anytime I made a clone of my former and also Kurama's former self. Because of this the Naruto everyone knew didn't disappear but he could be controlled by me to do or say something I wanted when I had a use for him. When Sasuke came to my clone I told him to go to my other house and that I would him there after making some preparations. Naruto continued with his everyday life while Sasuke came to me. When he arrived I had changed my appearance to look as the Naruto he knew.

"Come inside Sasuke."

He nodded and entered the house. I arrived next to my former yard transformed in a garden that had a pond and a few trees where Kurama was resting and sleeping. When Sasuke saw Kurama he opened his eyes in shock.

"Is he .. Kyuubi?"

"Hm, yeah. This is his body now. He's a lot stronger."

"How did he get it?"

"That's a secret for now."

He wanted to ask more but I made a sign for him to sit a meter from me on a pillow like I did.

"Calm down, you have a lot of questions and I'll answer all of them in time."

"Then, can I at least ask you one more question."

"If you really have to."

"Are you Naruto?"

"Hmm, yes and no."

He couldn't fully understand but waited for me to talk.

"Do you want something do drink?"

"Like you can prepare something beside cup ramen."

I laughed at his words. Truth to be said, I don't remember cooking or making anything for myself.

"Don't worry, I'm not the one making anything. Kaguya, bring some tea."

Hearing the word Kaguya Sasuke suddenly sat up in a hurry while grimacing like a headache hit him.

"Kaguya, she was alive then. Why did I forget?"

"Calm down, I made you forget."

"What?!"

The door behind me opened and Kaugya dressed in a white kimono with red flowers entered. Her graceful movements could enchant anyone but Sasuke who was scared down to his bones leaped in the air to flee while activating Susanoo. Kurama suddenly extended one tail around Sasuke stopping his running and I dispelled his Susanoo by controlling the chakra around him. He thought that Kaguya stopped his Susanoo tried to escape from Kurama's grip.

"Kyuubi let me go and help Naruto. That woman will kill all of us."

"Calm down Sasuke. And call me Kurama, that's my name."

"How could I calm down?! Because of me she survived. Now that she recovered her powers she is able to kill everyone in Konoha."

Seeing him so flustered I smiled understanding the he really was worried for Konoha.

"Don't worry Sasuke, she won't do anything like that. Isn't that so Kaguya?"

"Yes master."

She put down the cups, one next to me and the other next to Sasuke before sitting down next to me with her head in my lap.

"Are you not interested in what are we going to talk?"

"No, I feel better sleeping like this."

I smiled and started to slowly caress her hair. She trembled slightly from happiness and fell asleep in moments. Sasuke had quite an interesting face. Even with his talent of understanding everything in a slow time seeing what Kaguya did blocked him completely. Kurama feeling that Sasuke no longer tried to escape put him back down on his pillow and went back to sleep.

"Now, what should we talk about first?"

".. I have a few questions, but from what I see at least I can understand that you knew that I was about to ask Kaguya for help in our last fight and you were the one who helped me understand what Itachi wanted for me before I could even ask for her help."

"You really are a genius."

I was really impressed. In just a few seconds he was able to understand almost everything. But it was hard for Sasuke to say his complete idea because it seemed impossible for it to happen.

"Don't stop. You want to say more right?"

"… You already went through a future where I was able to defeat you with Kaguya's help right?"

"Yes, very good Sasuke."

"How did you come back?"

"Hmm, I obtained powers higher than everyone in this world, the true power of the shinju fruit. With it I was able to kill you after you killed everyone else and also travel through time."

"If you had that kind of power then why didn't you revive everyone who died in the war?!"

His outburst made me a little curious.

"Why are you this angry? Oh." I suddenly had an idea. "You want me to revive Itachi right?"

"Y-you are able to do even something like this?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to do something like this. Once someone is dead that person ended his path on this world and now is resting."

"Who do you think you are to decide this? Do you think you are god?!"

He had already activated his sharingan and rinnegan but before he could act I dispelled the transformation of my body revealing my real appearance. E also appeared coiled around my neck while looking at Sasuke ready to attack. I felt his enormous power and couldn't believe that Sasuke could resist even a second once E attacked. I was dressed in a black kimono that Kaguya gifted me since she also bought one for her. I felt relaxed and controlled Sasuke internal chakra dispelling most of it until he could barely stand. He fell while gasping for air because of the lack of chakra and because of the pressure around me. Only Kaguya was sleeping with no worry. I isolated the space around him so he won't be affected by my pressure and also recovered a little of his chakra. After Sasuke calmed down I made a sign telling him to sit again and he compelled.

"The answer for your question is yes. Right now I am the god of this world. There is no need to explain more. This world no longer holds the power that I received."

I asked E if he was still present in this world but he told me that once someone gets this power even if he travels through time down to his very birth he is unable to part from it or to find a second one.

"Then why?"

He calmed down but he still looked at me with pleading eyes.

"This world holds a fragile balance and I need you to make it stronger. Kaguya once tried to stop humans from waging wars and kill each other for power using the fruit of shinju. But she couldn't use eve one percent of its power. Even so, she had enough power to force humans to stop. But you saw what happened after Hagoromo and Hamura sealed her. Because everyone saw what power she had fights for gaining that power appeared everywhere. Innocent people died all the time just for a person to reach his wish. Peace is just a dream in a world where humans can't accept it as the best option. As long as there is a source of power there will be fights to obtain it. Because of this I want to erase at least for a time the possibility of such a thing to happen and search for a place for Konoha to be protected in case the worst happens."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you will act in my place."

"Why?!"

Hearing his question hatred enveloped my heart.

"Because I didn't forgive you for everything you have done and neither did you change enough to understand that creating a path only through power is wrong."


	11. Chapter 11 - Phase one, start

Phase one

Hearing my words Sasuke stayed silent. It seems that the influence of overtaking my former self affected my personality more than I believed. E left me neck once he made sure I wasn't in danger and went outside the house to explore.

"Sorry, I didn't want to say it this way. Anyway, drink some tea. Even though its cold its quite good."

I sipped my tea while caressing Kaguya hair. Her presence made me feel at ease. Sasuke also drank a little tea before talking again.

"What do you want me to do?"

"There are two phases of my plan. The first one will be for you to locate all the other tailed beast and link their chakra to a kunai that contains my chakra. After that I will call them here and decide what to do with them. I will need to know their general location before calling them here so I need you to give me a report after you finish finding each one of them. You will leave in six months. During this time you will learn to use your nature chakra better and I will train you to do so. Rely less on your sharigan or rinnegan unless you need to act under the watch of others and have to fool them. Some people might be already on the move to catch them so you need to get stronger. Tsunade is planning to create an arm for you using Hashirama cells. But we don't have that much time. When the first phase finish we will talk about the second."

He nodded.

"What do I have to do if I met other people?"

"Kill them. Don't leave even a single rat."

Sasuke was a little surprised at my words but didn't ask anything.

"Sasuke, I am different, and I will change slowly to my real self. Before that happens I will need to finish all preparations. I will only act when it's completely necessary."

"Alright, but what about the former members of Taka?"

"You can keep them. They will be useful for the second phase."

"What about Sakura?"

"Honestly, I couldn't care less about her."

"… It's strange to hear this from the one who followed after her all the time."

"I didn't think too much. In a way, I'm sorry for you. I am actually surprised that you didn't kill her before leaving Konoha. You should have known that we will follow you faster because of this."

"I didn't want to leave Konoha after doing something similar to what Itachi did."

"Oh well, anyway, now she's somewhat better. For me, she is annoying and seems like an obsessed stalker. But she is your stalker so it doesn't concern me."

"What about your stalker?"

"Who?"

Kaguya asked before me.

"If you are awake say so."

Rubbing her eyes she slowly raised her head putting it on my shoulder. Sasuke was still feeling a little scared but he calmed down fast.

"I'm talking about Hinata. She is even worse than Sakura. Even when I was in the village her shadow was following you everywhere. I guess one of the reasons she has such a little presence is because she got used to hide everywhere and follow you. She's an expert."

I started laughing while Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Master, introduce me to that girl."

"Why?"

"If she loves you enough she could come here and live with us."

"Won't you be jealous?"

"Why?"

"… Sorry, I forgot that common sense doesn't work with you."

"Naruto, how come Kaguya calls you master and also changer her appearance so much?"

"About the first question, don't ask anymore, it's her hobby I think."

"That's rude master, I have given you my life and body."

I smiled at Kaguya after hitting her forehead slightly.

"It's true that she gave me her life, to do it she had to kiss me. When she did so she also got a part of my chakra which now finished her merging with the part of the shinju fruit that she ate. Because of this she looks a lot more beautiful and also less scary."

Seeing how I treated Kaguya Sasuke asked.

"Do you love her?"

"I'm not sure, but I enjoy her presence a lot. So it's possible."

Kaguya suddenly raised her head and kissed me on the lips.

"Should we try and see what you feel for me master?"

I was a little embarrassed. I forgot that even though she acts childish sometimes, Kaguya still knows the human heart a lot better than me. I tried to act composed.

"Stop joking and go bring some more tea and a few snacks."

"Very well, we will try and see tonight."

She left before I was able to say anything.

"Is this her real personality? I didn't expect the cold blooded killer that was known as Kaguya to be like this."

"Kaguya is acting childish to forget about her past. She is tired and because of this she tries to get close to me. Keep this a secret from her, but I am quite sure that I love her."

"If you say so."

He gave me a strange look.

"What about you. Do you think you can lie to me? I know that you have a soft spot for Sakura so you are as weird as me."

"H-how?"

"My eyes contain rinnegan which allows me to see all that is hidden. And even without them seeing how easy you accept her presence it would be abnormal to think otherwise."

We looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing. After that Sasuke suddenly looked serious.

"Naruto, can I become your friend?"

"You are my friend."

"You said that you didn't forgive me. For me to be your friend I first need to be forgiven by you."

"Your mistakes come from the fact that you are unable to look around you to see how other people are affected by your actions. Because you never care about them things always go wrong. And also, are you sure? I'm not the same Naruto you knew before.

"That doesn't really matter. You are still Naruto, you are just no longer childish. I will also try to correct my mistakes."

"Yeah, this is why I'm sending you on this mission."

He nodded accepting my words. After thins got calmer we both felt like we could understand each other better.

"Also, could you not read my thoughts?"

"Why, are you worried that I will ask you about your meetings with Sakura?"

"W-what, no, of course not."

"Pff, no need to lie. Anyway, I will not use it while you are around. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Kaguya came back with the tea and we talked about everything each other did in the time before the war. Time passed like this and night came.

"I will take my leave. When should I come back?"

"Whenever you want, Kurama will be here all time lazing around."

Kurama made a dissatisfied noise but still continued sleeping. Sasuke looked at him while smiling before turning back to me.

"Then I will try to come every day."

"Yes."

Before he left we shook hands and we both accepted that now a lot of things had changed.

That night Kaguya attacked me. Of course, if I wanted I could have stopped her, but I didn't had any reason. In the morning when I woke up she was sleeping next naked. Feeling her body next to mine I suddenly got embarrassed thinking about we had done. Kaguya's peaceful sleeping face relaxed me but also made me think how hard it was for her to stay trapped so long while seeing what was happening to this world because of her actions. I hugged her body and fell asleep until Sasuke came. Kaguya was already dressed and told him to wait on the porch. I went to him and after talking for a while started the training.

In the following months he was almost killed by either Kurama or Kaguya and I always had to heal him. E only talked to him a few times but never fought with him. Sasuke asked me once how strong he was and I just told him he wouldn't want to find out.

In the meantime I found out that Kakashi became Hokage and thought how long it will be before I will have to succeed him.

After the six months passed Sasuke left the village leaving behind Sakura crying face and a worried Kakashi. My former self which didn't knew about my plan believed Sasuke's words that he was leaving to see the world and just saw him off. Now I only had to wait.


	12. Chapter 12 - Finishing the first phase

A couple of people asked one question and I think that maybe there are more than those who have the same question. What question? The question is: Who is E? Now, please allow me to answer to those who couldn't understand. E is Endless ( Kiri ga nai/Owari ga nai, abbreviated), the being that resided in the power of origin that Naruto obtained. Naruto uses the abbreviated form because it's easier.

….

End of phase one/start of intermission

Sasuke started his mission and only came back a few times. In time his relationship with Sakura became a little easier for others to see and many people tried to stop him from leaving Konoha. Each time he just brushed them off and came to me to give the report. After four out of eight tailed beast were found a problem occurred.

"Naruto, some organizations are on the move. I meet a few shinoni that admitted to be part of underground secret organizations from the Lighting and Earth villages. They were either trying to capture the tailed beast or to seal them in new hosts. Also like you said after Akatsuki disappeared hundreds of the low laying rogue organizations started to fight each other to control the former places of Akatsuki. In time three organizations became the kings. Their power together is close to the entire Konoha village and .."

"Stop, it doesn't really matter. After you find the next two tailed beast the ones that will remain will be the one tailed beast that now protects the Sand village and the eight tailed beast that fused with Bee. When that time comes I will give you a new set of instructions. Before you leave tell Taka to observe all the organizations and find their strongest ninja. If it's possible also capture them."

"What do you plan to do with them?"

"That's for the second phase. Until then go to Tsunade to take your arm. It's been completed and already attached to my clone. I could recover yours like I did to mine, but such a technique is not known so it will just rise suspicion that you are still in touch with Orochimaru."

"Alright, I will do as you say. I don't know where Orochimaru is now, but many people want to find him and have him help them."

"I know where he is. He is planning on creating artificial tailed beasts and also a new Uciha clan."

"W-what? How could he possibly do it?"

"He is using the remnants of chakra from the fight against Kaguya. Don't worry, I'm observing them. If something happens I will act. For now relax and tell me how your journeys went."

He sighed but calmed nevertheless. Kaguya was sleeping like always on my legs with no worry while Kurama was playing chess against E. E was beating him so hard that a few times he smashed the board and E had to make it again. I thought E would get mad but instead I saw him having fun. I thought that Sasuke would still find it weird, but instead he was also smiling while enjoying the sake that Kaguya brought for us. For me, these times were the most precious as they would never end. While Sasuke was on his travels Kaguya and Kurama searched for things to make time pass easier and sent their information to E who replicated them. Now we have hundreds of thousands of books and enough games to make Kurama wish to never leave the house. Still, for me seeing them happy was my biggest happiness. After we drank for a few hours Sasuke decided to spend the night. Kaguya pouted as she never let me go each night but didn't complain brining us more snacks and sake after which she went to sleep.

"Naruto, are you happy now?"

I was a little surprised at Sasuke question.

"Yes. Very happy."

"What about the others? The other Naruto acts in your place but they are also your friends. "

"They will die after living their life to the fullest. When that time arrives, all things will end and I would have to remain with an empty heart. I already overcame my older feelings and now I'm my real self, but even so, its not like I lost them completely. Because of this for Kurama, Kaguya and E are the most precious."

Sasuke raised his head to look at the moon.

"It seems your relationship with Kaguya became even better."

"Yeah, I love her and she loves me. She would never betray me and never lie to me."

"You always know what she is thinking."

"No, I told her that I trust her enough to put my life in her hands. She still wanted to argue but I told her that our lives are already tied together so it won't matter. Also, don't tell her, but her plans for each night became embarrassing for me to know. This was one of the smaller reasons I did this."

"I talk with her from time to time, but she acts completely different in my presence. It's a lot easier to talk to a Hokage than to her. Even though she smiles and acts like a friend it feels like I'm under a high pressure."

"She is mine. She won't allow her to even feel anything for anyone else. Kurama and E are exceptions as they are beings that are higher than humans. But she won't allow herself to ever get even one millimeter farther from me."

Sasuke listened to my words and a glint of curiosity appeared in his eyes.

"Maybe Sakura will be the same?"

"Don't ask me that. The only thing that remains constant about her is her love for you."

"I hope so."

I talked to him about many things until morning came and he left. He went to Tsunade to get the new arm and after that left the village. The other two tailed beast were found quite fast and he came to me once again to ask what to do about the last two. I told him that for Shukaku and Gyuki its better to use another type of Kunai that will also link them to their former hosts until their death. I also gave him clear instructions to how to use the sharingan so he wouldn't be found out by the villages barrier or sensory ninja. I gave him the kunai and he left to finish the mission. One year it took him to find six of the beast and a few days before another half an year passed I felt that my chakra was finally connected to all eight. I decided to bring the six that roamed freely one by one to my house and seal their beings in each of Kurama's tails. Maybe if someone saw what I did they might believe I was cruel, but I still did it. I created copies for the last two sealing their power in another two of Kurama's tails. At that moment Kurama also became able to use nine truth seeking balls and on his fur small black flames appeared like the body E has. His power was still a lot smaller than what E has, and also weaker than Kaguya. But if he was to fight ten tails again, he would be able to defeat it without having to put himself in danger. He found out he was weaker than Kaguya after he provoked her and she beat him senseless. While I healed him both me and E were laughing while he looked embarrassed.

The peace was suddenly interrupted by someone entering the village. From their chakra I could tell they were almost all objects. Their target was the Hyuuga's household which after they entered they kidnapped Hinatá's younger sister and a little later even Hinata. I was a little curious about who did it and found out that the one leading the puppets was the one who I killed to obtain Tenseigan.

"This might be interesting. Kaguya, are you still interested in Hinata?"

"Yes."

"Good then, we will have the chance to see her feelings. From what I understood from taking the other Naruto memories I found out that she was ready to confess. Now we just have to follow them and see."

"Alright."

"Kurama, from what I feel something is going on with the moon. It seems to be falling and also disintegrating. Protect the earth village and use your orbs to also destroy those big enough to threaten the earth and destroy them before they are seen."

"You always give me the hardest work."

"Don't sulk, I'll give how much food you want for a week."

"Don't forget what you said Naruto!"

"Stupid tanuki you only think about food and sleep."

"Shut up granny."

I got used to their normal fights and both of them were happy to have someone to complain to so I let them do what they wanted normally. But now time was running out.

"Calm down both of you, let's go."


	13. Chapter 13 - End of intermission

Intermission end, phase two - start

"Hinata!"

Naruto screamed running after her. The one who kidnapped Hinata left and he was fighting with some of the puppets.

"Master, what is E doing?"

"Drinking and observing through my eyes."

"He drinks too much."

"As long as he creates it there is no problem."

We both laughed.

After defeating some of the puppets Naruto followed and managed to free Hinata and then save her. The one who kidnapped Hinata's younger sister announced that he would come for Hinata later which piqued my interest once again. While observing Naruto's actions from his mind I remembered something."

"Kaguya, if this would be our last day on earth, with who would you like to spend it?"

Kaguya couldn't understand why I asked such a thing.

"Just answer how you feel."

She smiled.

"If such a possibility appeared then I would search down to the last second a way to save you at least while never leaving your side."

Her answer seemed really fitting for some reason.

"Yeah, thanks Kaguya."

I kissed her slightly.

"Don't worry, such a day will not appear."

She happily snuggled at my chest. After that we waited for the next day when a party of ninjas which contained Naruto and Hinata left to save Hanabi. While searching they reached a place with a high density of chakra that was also an area jutsu.

"Kaguya, do you recognize the type? It will take me a while to fully comprehend its use."

"I recognize it quite easily, it's one of my stupid children jutsu. A transportation one. It also has a trap with a genjutsu."

"Which one of your children?"

"Hamura."

"I understand. It seems this really will be quite fun. Let's continue observing them."

After they entered the chakra mass they also activated the genjutsu.

"We have to help them, it seems they didn't try to verify how strong the mass of chakra is."

"Yes."

"Kaguya, you send a little chakra inside Sakura to make her dispel the genjutsu. I have a nice idea."

"What are you planning to do master?"

"I'm going to link Naruto and Hinata's genjutsu to make Naruto see her feelings and memories."

"How cute."

"Don't tease me and go."

"Yes."

Sakura woke up and started dispelling the genjutsu from the others. When she finally reached Naruto he had already seen more than enough. After the first mass of the chakra they entered the second but before that everyone left Hinata alone.

"Are they morons? They left her alone. Oh, that guy already came. I will make Naruto come here. You observe the situation."

"Yes."

I reached Naruto mind and made him think stronger of Hinata and worry about where she is. He turned his head to look back and then finally noticed that she wasn't there.

"I brought him back. How did Hinata manage to not be kidnapped?"

"Look into my memories for a second."

"Are you sure?"

She just nodded with a serious face. I went inside her mind and found out that Hinata had a secret talk with the one called Toneri.

"It seems .. she is not that smart."

"Yes."

"At least I found out why her Byakugan helped me attain Tenseigan. She had a trace of tenseigan in her byakugan and with stronger chakra it would awaken by itself."

"Then do you feel indebted?"

"A little."

We followed them and I felt we passed through the transportation jutsu.

"From the chakra around this place, we are on the moon."

"That child is really stupid. I knew we had a special relationship with the moon, but never enough to move here."

I laughed a little.

"It's alright, its actually quite useful for the second phase of my plan."

"If you say so master."

"Yeah."

In the meantime everyone reached a former village where chakra from the Hamura was residing. After finding the source Hinata entered a secret passage with everyone where she received a message from a former puppet of Hamura.

"He is telling Hinata a little of the Otsutsuki clan and also what is happening right now. Do you want to tell him something?"

"Not really. He also thought he will be able to create a peaceful world using just words. But in the end he failed miserably."

"Then let's see what they plan to do from now on. Hinata seems to be making too many mistakes by keeping too many secrets."

"This is what worries me too master."

Time passed and when night came Naruto went to Hinata and actually confessed. I also sensed Toneri approaching.

"Depending on her choice master I may have to advise you not to pursue her."

"Yeah."

Toneri came after Naruto confessed. Everything relied on either her love and trust in Naruto or in her wish to deal with these things by herself even if she has to part from him. And she decided .. to not trust Naruto and left with Toneri. I grimaced a little.

"She has a good heart, but she doesn't understand how her choices affect others and what they actually mean."

"I'm sorry master."

"No need to, it's not your fault. From now on we will just observe and leave her alone. If something too dangerous happens we will act, otherwise, we will leave in silence."

Naruto went after Toneri but he was defeated slowly after. Three days he slept and in the meantime Shikamaru found a way to enter Toneri's palace. When Naruto recovered he went after Hinata and managed to save her. But not in time to stop Toneri from gaining Tenseigan. In his fight he used a chakra blade to cut the moon in half while on the earth the Kurama told me that the lightning village had a weapon strong enough to even destroy the moon.

"Humans should never have obtained chakra. They just use it without understanding what effect it will have on their own world."

"Kaguya, power makes one forget even his own bearing. I will repair the moon and use a genjutsu on the entire planet to never be able to see the change."

Kaguya opened her eyes in shock.

"Master, is your power strong enough for such a thing?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem for me."

"I guess I found a very good master."

I laughed at her words and she just blushed.

Toneri after losing his tenseigan became controlled by the power that resided in the eyes from all the Otsutsuki clan. Naruto pulled him out of the mass of chakra that covered his body and I fixed his chakra so that it wouldn't destroy his being from inside out. Kaguya understood what I planned to do and stayed silent.

"Tanuki."

"What do you want granny?"

"Learn to write you fat tanuki."

"W-what, wait, what the hell am I doing on the moon?"

Kaguya was laughing while watching the other Kurama writing on the moon. After Kaguya stopped laughing Kurama told me Sasuke came back to Konoha to protect it and sent me his memories.

"Alright, Kaguya, disintegrate the passage to the moon and create a copy and store it inside a fake truth seeking orb."

"How do I create one?"

"Oh, I will give you one."

I created a orb and linked it to her chakra.

"T-this contains more chakra than I have."

"Then I guess only I can make it. Anyway, start creating the copy while I fix the moon and create the genjutsu."

"Yes master."

After a few hours we finally managed to finish our parts and in the meantime Naruto and the others left.

"Let's go to Toneri."

Toneri was still sitting beside the graves of his former clansmen. When he felt our pressence he became alerted.

"Hello Toneri. We see again."

"Who are you?"

"I am Naruto."

"Impossible, your chakra makes the chakra collected in thousands of years from the eyes of hundreds of thousands of clansmen seem like a pebble when compared to the moon. Even Hamura-sama couldn't even compare to it. But there is something I can't understand, there are two presences, why I can only feel the chakra of one."

"Oh, the chakra you feel is from Kaguya Otsusuki."

"W-what? No, its not possible. She should have been defeated. Is she here to destroy this place and then the moon? Please stop her."

Toneri lamented while getting some distance. Kaguya seeing him felt a little bad and spoke to him.

"Calm down, Toneri, the reason you can't feel my master chakra is because it's a lot stronger than mine. So strong that I can't lift even a finger in front of him if he wishes so."

"Naruto is your master? The strongest being in the history is calling someone else her master. Just who are you Naruto? I almost defeated you."

"Well, calm down. I will give you a new set of eyes with tenseigan and then you will see for yourself."

"H-how?"

Toneri feeling the high density of chakra in his opened them and raised his head. When he saw us his face was pale and his breathing pace became faster.

"Toneri, this place will be useful for me in my plan. So from now you will have to work for me."


	14. Chapter 14 - A safe place for the future

A safe place for the future

"Toneri, you will protect this place for as long as you can. Beside your tenseigan I gave you a lifespan longer than normal humans have. You will live for more than a thousand years and in that time prepare for when Konoha is in danger. I will depart from this world soon, but before that I will bring you a few of the Hyuuga clan. So in the meantime use your puppets to repair this place."

Toneri instead of speaking was still looking at me with dubious eyes.

"Calm down, I'm not planning on destroying the world. It's just a safety measure for the future."

"I understand, but why are you not willing to protect your village?"

"Because I'm not interested in becoming the power that makes them conceited. This world will start to rely on something different than chakra, and that power will be technology. Sooner or later, this power will bring new wars and only by having this place prepared Konoha will keep on existing."

"But the moon was cut in half by me."

"Don't worry about that, I already fixed it."

For a few seconds Toneri stayed silent.

"Very well. But do you trust me?"

"This world, sooner or later will find its end because of wars. Destroying it now or later doesn't really matter. But for now, there are people who are worth saving. Because of this I don't think you've done wrong, It's just that you didn't have anyone to show you other possibilities. I will repair your castle and you will give it power as the head of the new Otsutsuki clan. Are there any problems with this Kaguya?"

"None, master."

"Good."

"But what about when I die, what will happen to the castle?"

"Don't worry, before you will die you can chose another person to take your eyes and use them. Their power will not fade."

"Very well."

"Also, I will give you a small present. If by the end of your life you wish to leave this world and come serve me you will be able to do so."

I touched his forehead and gave him some of my origin chakra.

"Once you use it you will be teleported at my side and I will give you a new body. The condition for that is for you to pass your tenseigan. And also your life will become mine. These are the conditions."

"I don't have any problems with them."

"Good, then take care. I don't think we will see again but I will keep my promise and don't leave you alone."

"Alright."

We shook hands and smiled at each other. I left with Kaguya back to the earth by using an improved version of flash. After we arrived home I told Kurama to come home and start enjoying his dinner. He gladly arrived home in a few seconds.

A day later Sasuke came to tell me he finished his mission. When he saw Kurama he was surprised not only by his appearance but also because of his power that now grew by a lot.

"He got a lot stronger."

"Yeah, now sit here. We have to talk a little. Kaguya, bring some sake."

"Yes master."

"Sasuke, congratulations on finishing such a big mission."

"No problem, it was interesting."

"Then it's well, I have some good news for you. The second phase it's easier but also needs a lot more time. In that time you can come here more often. But before that you have a break for about one year or so. In that time I will finish a few things on my part. Get married to Sakura and be happy with her for a while. Still I think Naruto will be faster."

"What do you mean?"

"I left him with Hinata."

"So she wasn't prepared to leave everything behind?"

"Yes, it seems you understood what I wanted to see in her."

"It's easy to understand this. I can see how Kaguya is and understand how helpful she is to you. In the end, even if you changed, without her, Kurama and E you wouldn't be so happy."

"That's true."

Kaguya arrived with the sake and we talked all night about what happened during the time he was on his missions. Taka did its job in capturing some strong ninja and also destroyed the strongest organizations from the inside. Now they had over one hundred captured shinobi. I told him that they will be part of Taka and give me a message for the other members about this change. He understood what I planned to do and accepted immediately. After that I told him to send a message to the original Taka members after he marries Sakura spend time with both of you. A few hours later he left with a promise to see each other again a few weeks later.

The next morning I left where Taka had its base. There I used my sharingan to make all of them think they were former Konoha ninja that now worked with Sasuke to protect the village and that until now they were acting on other orders. They each fell in a deep sleep and their memories were slowly altered. When they woke up they were released thanks to the message from Sasuke that I gave it to the other Taka members. They couldn't understand what happened and because I didn't show my face they didn't knew my identity. Even so they trusted Sasuke and started making preparation for their new members to adapt. Now Taka was an organization on par with Akatsuki or even stronger.

A few months later when the weeding between Naruto and Hinata finished I went to Hiashi Hyuga to talk about my plan for Toneri. Because I was using the Naruto body he knew, he didn't stop me and took me to a room where only he and Hanabi were. After I sensed that no one was listening or getting closer I made a barrier so that we will talk without intrusions.

"So Naruto, how are things going in your new home, is it to your liking?"

"Hm? What house?"

Hyashi suddenly got serious.

"My gift for your weeding, the place where you live with Hinata."

"Oh, that's not me. I'm not the person Hinata married."

He tried to activate byakugan and attack me but he couldn't use any chakra or either move. Hanabi was in the same situation.

"Father, what happened?"

"I don't know. What are you planning to do with us you imposter?"

"Well, I'm not an imposter. I'm still technically Naruto."

"What stupid things are you saying."

Seeing that things were getting harder to control I went to him and sent my memories up to the moment Hinata died. It took a few minutes for him to adjust to the memories and in that time he fainted. Hanabi seeing this got scared.

"Why did you kill my father? Are you going to kill me now?"

"Hmm, do you want to see what your father is seeing now?"

Unsure of herself she nodded. I went to her and sent the same memories into her and then waited for both to wake up. Surprisingly the one to wake up faster was Hanabi.

"Naruto?"

"Yes."

She tried to move and I let her believing that now she wouldn't try to run. She moved next to where I was sitting and hugged me at her chest.

"It must been hard for you."

She started crying. I was grateful to her for saying this.

"Thanks Hanabi."

"Go back to your seat Hanabi."

Hiashi also woke up. Hanabi went back to her place.

"Everything I saw, was it real?"

"Yes."

"Then how."

I recalled the transformation I had used to show them my real appearance. When they saw it both of them were surprised.

"I gained a new power, took revenge for Hinata and came back to fix some things but not all of them."

Hiashi understood that what I meant was the fact that Neji couldn't be saved.

"I understand. Then what do you want for me?"

"I want to know if you'd like to move a few of your clansmen to where the Otsutsuki clan lived before perishing. In other words where Hanabi and Hinata were a few months ago, on the moon."

"What are you saying? How could we do that? The passage is destroyed."

"I can move them there and Toneri would be their new clan head."

"Toneri? The one who kidnapped Hanabi and took her eyes?"

"Yes, he is now serving me and will try to create a place for Konoha to live if in future great danger will arrive. They will become the new Otsutsuki clan and have a territory bigger than this nation. Of course, beside them you can chose as many people as you wish to live there and work."

"Why I would do that?"

"Because it's for Konoha and Hyuuga clan to exist forever."

"Hanabi, you will be the next clan head. What do you say?"

"I can't fully understand but if it's for the good of Konoha why not. We also have a lot of members who wish for us to even create an independent village. If we talk to them about this option they might accept."

"Then so be it. Naruto I will try to find people who wish to leave."

"Alright. I put my hopes on you from the start."

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?"

"What do you want to know Hanabi?"

"Why didn't you try to marry my sister?"

"Because she loves Naruto, not me."

She tried to understand what I said while Hiashi just smiled knowing what I meant.

"I think I can understand. Then can I make a request?"

"If it's possible then I can accept."

"Can I come and stay with you for a while?"

Both me and Hiashi were stunned.

"Why?"

"Because I want to. You said if it's possible then I you will give me what I wish."

"Wait, what about your father?"

Hiashi seemed to think for a while before agreeing.

"You really wish to?"

"Yes."

I smiled at her. Her personality was really different from Hinata.

"Alright then, let's go. Goodbye, Hiashi."

"Yeah, take care of Hanabi."

After that I went to Hanabi and together with her I teleported back to my house.


	15. Chapter 15 - END, Leaving the world

No, I didn't hurry the ending. Too much of anything is bad. If you liked the story, I'm happy. If you hated it, I'm also happy because you read it. I appreciate your reviews and wasted time. Thank you for spending an hour or so of your life time reading the chapters I posted. I wish everyone a happy reading on my story last chapter(which by the way is two times bigger because its boring to split it) and on the next things you will find on this site.

….

Phase two - end, leaving the world

When I arrived home Kaguya came from inside the house to welcome me but stopped when she saw Hanabi.

"Who is she?"

Her curiosity was piqued by Hanabi's eyes and smiled happily.

"She is Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's younger sister."

"Oh, then welcome Hanabi."

"Yes, thank you."

Hanabi eyes were glued on Kaguya.

"Kaguya, bring some snacks and tea for her. We will be on the same place as normally."

"Alright master."

After she left Hanabi finally was able to look at me.

"Who is she? She is so beautiful. I couldn't bring myself to look anywhere else."

"Well, first come here and sit."

We arrived where I normally spend time talking with Sasuke. When she saw Kurama sleeping she stopped walking.

"What is that?"

"Hmm, Kurama, come here and say hello."

Kurama who was listening woke up and came to her. His demeanor seemed noble and strong.

"Hello, Hanabi, my name is Kurama, I'm also known as Kyuubi."

"K-kyuubi? But how, you were so tall, but now you are smaller and seem so strong."

Kurama didn't knew what to say so he looked at me puzzled. I smiled and decided to explain everything to Hanabi step by step.

"Hanabi, like me Kurama also changed. Because of this he looks like this."

"Oh, I understand then."

I liked how simple it was. Kurama happily left to his sleeping place.

"Now, Hanabi, the woman you have just met is Kaguya, Otsutsuki Kaguya."

Hanabi who heard about the war and Kaguya from the other Hyuuga's showed a surprised face.

"Isn't she dangerous? From what I heard she looks really scary and is very cruel."

"I also believed that. But now I know her better and also love her. She is going to be your friend, but remember to never tell anyone about her."

Hanabi who wasn't in the war didn't hold any hate for Kaguya and so easily accepted.

"The last person who I want to introduce to you is E."

E had a connection to me all the time so I knew he was just reading now so I called him. He appeared coiled around my neck and looked at her with curiosity. After seeing my memories he relaxed.

"E, like Kurama is my family. He is really smart so he will teach you from time to time. Is it alright E?"

"Yes."

Kaguya came with the snacks and Hanabi just smiled at her. Seeing her reaction Kaguya also smiled and patted her head.

"While you will be here you will train like you normally do and in the rest of your time you can play as much as you like. When you want to leave home just tell me and I will send you back. If you don't want to then at least once every two weeks you will go back to your father. The next time you go home you will give your father a seal paper to use when he needs you and I will send you to him. If you want to leave this house to move around you need to be with either me or Kaguya and never use your real face. Alright?"

Hanabi who liked the place smiled and nodded. Later that night when I remained alone with Kaguya and Hanabi went to sleep she asked me something.

"Hanabi already has awakened a little of her tenseigan right?"

"Yes."

"Then she will become quite strong."

"Yes."

She smiled like a child that finally found what he was looking for.

"If she accepts to stay with us forever, would you accept?"

I stayed silent a few second thinking about what she meant before answering.

"Yes."

Time flowed happily around the house with Hanabi playing with Kurama or Kaguya and learning different things from E. She got especially close to Kaguya and became like sisters. A few months later Hiashi told me that more than one hundred clansmen wanted to leave and more than one thousand people who worked for them wanted to go too. He had talked to all of them in private so only the ones leaving knew about leaving the clan to the moon. The rest of the clan only knew they were leaving as a special delegation in another village. They weren't told about where they will go so problems didn't arise. I went to Hiashi and after that I transported everyone to the moon. Toneri had already repaired all the houses and waited for them. I didn't stay for long but I could see how excited Toneri was telling them everything. I observed how things went for a few days and I was pleased to see that everyone was happy to have such a beautiful place as their home.

When I went to Hiashi to tell him how things went I also gave him some of my memories. Seeing how things looked he told me he would like to go there when Hanabi becomes the next head. I accepted and made a promise with him to bring him there.

Sasuke had his weeding and all the Taka members celebrated it with them. A few months after that he visited me. Hanabi said hello and left to play with Kurama. She was already used to see Sasuke coming here and so was Sasuke.

"Naruto, what is going to be the next part of your plan?"

"I already prepared a place for Konoha to live if danger arrives in the future. When I will become hokage I will prepare a room where a jutsu of transportation will be placed. Only a hokage will be able to activate it. As long as a person receives this position he will be able to activate it using a simple jutsu. Before leaving from this world, I will make Naruto step down from his position after he is a hokage for more than twenty years and leave you to be Hokage. After that you will be able to tell the next Hokages what they need to do."

"Wait, are you planning on making me Hokage?"

"Yes, in the past because Hokages were given the title for life fights appeared, I will make Naruto think of this and propose a new system which can make someone a Hokage as long as that persons skills and achievements are recognized by the entire village."

"What about me? I couldn't be accepted."

"Yeah, not now. But remember that I told you that the second phase will take you a lot more time to finish. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because the last part of my plan is to make you a person who is recognized as the next Hokage. You will travel to fight against all the possible trouble that will appear around the village. The defeat of those growing organizations is already known and your reputation got better. Taka will act as the new secret organisation of Konoha. They will defeat those who threaten Konoha and also find other strong ninja among them or from other nations beside our allied ones. If those will accept to serve under Taka then it will be easy if not they will be placed under a genjutsu that can't be dispelled that will make them loyal to Konoha. I will give you the scroll that only needs the chakra from the Hokage to be used. Even if you are not now a Hokage, your task will be to make others to accept you as their leader not only with force but also with words. When you become a Hokage it's up to you how and when you use it. Remember that if it's used on an innocent person that person wouldn't be affected and instead the Hokage will lose most of his chakra putting him on a dangerous position until he recovers. Do you understand?"

With a serious face Sasuke seemed to finally accept the future that awaits him.

"Yes."

"Good. Then from now on I will no longer act and just wait for the time to leave from this world."

Sasuke seemed a little sad hearing my words.

"Then you really are planning on leaving?"

"Yes."

"If Sakura wasn't here I would gladly leave with you."

"If you think like this then I will give you this choice too. I gave it to Toneri, and you also deserve it."

"What choice?"

"Before you die you can activate a jutsu that will send your conscience to me. After I create a new body, I will place your conscience inside it. Like this you will be placed under my command and never be able to leave my side but of course, only you will be able to leave."

Sasuke pondered a little before speaking.

"I will think about it."

"Good. Then from now be prepared for the future because you will be the one making it."

"Yeah."

Sasuke started to visit me less and less. When he left the village again I gave him the scroll that contained the secret to activate the jutsu of transportation and the jutsu to control other ninja. Sasuke then told me that he decided to remain in this world until the end. I knew he would say this and just said our goodbyes. I used a little of my powers to fade my memory from his head so he would be able to look only forward.

Years passed and Naruto became hokage. I controlled him a little to place the jutsu for transportation on a room that only the Hokage could open. After that I let him act as the real Naruto without interfering with him any longer.

Hanabi also matured over the years and got strong enough to use tenseigan for a few minutes. I told her to hide this power and she didn't oppose the idea. When I told her that I will leave soon from this world she kissed me in front of Kaguya. Kaguya just smiled knowing that such a thing would happen. Hanabi told me that she wants to stay with us forever and didn't want to leave. Because I had already promised Kaguya I accepted and told her to first obtain the position of head in the clan.

Four years later Hiashi appointed her as the head when she was nineteen years old and left to stay on the moon. Toneri was already waiting for me because he wanted to speak about something. When I asked what was wrong he told me that he was happy with his life now and wanted to remain in this world until the moment he died. I was happy finally seeing him able to connect to something and gladly removed my power from him. When I arrived home I found Hanabi waiting for me.

"Now that I'm the head you won't take back your word right?"

She grew to be even more beautiful than Hinata and because of Kaguya and E teaching her how to behave around other people she now had a dignified aura. Even so, around me she acted spoiled.

"Yes, yes. You already know what this means right?"

Without wasting a second she kissed me forcefully on the mouth for a long time. I connected a thread of her chakra to my soul and also sent her some of my power. Because of this her long brown hair turned pale blue and her eyes had a complete tenseigan that had a beautiful red flower instead of the normal white one. Happily she took a step from me and smiled.

"I planned on leaving for a long time. Not only because I am close to Kaguya but also because I fell in love with you."

She said this blushing slightly. Seeing her like this my thoughts went to Kaguya and how she planned everything. I sighed a little before continuing to speak.

"I will create a clone for you and Hiashi so the clan won't have any problems and in the meantime you will act as the head. It's that alright?"

"Yes."

She already knew what I could do so there was no reason for me to hide it. Creating them was easy but I had to spend a month to create fake memories especially for Hanabi for the time she spent with me. After I finished things went like normal for the Hyuuga clan.

A few months later I woke up having Kaguya naked next to me on my right side and Hanabi on my left side. I just slightly remembered Kaguya making me drink more and more and only now I understood why. I smiled a little knowing that both of them were happy. The same day I decided that the time to leave this world came. I talked to E and he told me that a place was already prepared in case I decided to wait for a while before exploring other worlds and that there would be knowledge from all the other worlds stored in there to help me. He seemed somewhat excited thinking about how many things he could learn. He also told me that in that world every person like me lived on a different planet so there was normally no interaction. I was happy with this and decided to talk to Hanabi, Kaguya and Kurama. They all happily accepted, especially Kurama who heard from E that there would be new types of foods there.

One evening a few days later we gathered in the garden after cleaning the house, and E together with me eliminated all the chakra around us and started relying only on the origin power to create a vortex to pass through. It was a tiring process but we were finally able to do it after a few minutes. Kurama jumped happily inside and we followed leaving behind a world that now had to deal with its own problems. When we exited the vortex we arrived in front of a house inside a forest. The entire space guarded by a tall fence where the house was placed was as big as Konoha and resembled the castles where the lord of the fire land was living. In this house we spent a very, very long time before we decided to travel around other places on our planet. Kurama remained as always, lazy and playful. E became friendlier to everyone, and later becoming as lazy as Kurama, even if I couldn't say if that's a good or a bad thing. Hanabi remained spoiled around me and surprisingly she never regretted leaving and instead became more and more relaxed. She also learnt too many things from Kaguya. Kaguya herself became closer to my heart. She always had fun with everyone and finally let her past behind. She started to laugh more often and played games with E and Kurama sometimes for days without stopping. I learned that she hates to lose. When she finally won Kurama couldn't even see the board well and he just fainted when Kaguya announced she won. As for me, each day waking up next to Kaguya and Hanabi became the norm, even though my arms were always numb. Kurama and E were my drinking buddies as they both took later on human forms. Many times we fainted next to the sake bottles, happily in this world we can create everything as long we have knowledge about it. I learnt that I like to drink too much. Still I'm happy. After a few hundred years we hardly remembered about our former world and just talked about it when we were too lazy to do anything. While everyone was inside a pool in front of the house and playing I looked at the sky and I had only one thing to say before joining the others.

"Thank you for giving me such a gift."


End file.
